I just love you
by AMD2012
Summary: St Berry. Jesse está de volta. O que Rachel sentiu quando o viu no auditório. Se passa entre os episodios 20 ao 22 da segunda temporada.
1. Chapter 1

**N/a: Primeira St. Berry, espero que gostem. Eu não possuo Glee, blablabla, vocês sabem o resto. XD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 – We could've it all <strong>

_ Com licença membros do áudio visual, eu possivelmente vou cantar essa música no baile e quando eu terminar, gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês. Se eu fui brilhante ou simplesmente maravilhosa. – falei enquanto me sentava no banco do piano me preparando para cantar.

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

**Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark.**

Toquei o lábio inferior, ia cantar a segunda estrofe quando o ouvi. Aquela voz inconfundível, um arrepio percorreu minha pele ao mero som de sua voz. Era é o tipo de sensações que ele causava.

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare  
><em>

Como pude me esquecer dele? É claro que não se pode esquecer a pessoa que mais marcou sua vida. Jesse St. James era seu nome. Uma voz rica e rouca, envolvente, sexy. Olhos questionadores e profundamente azuis. Sorriso encantadoramente assustador. Ombros retos numa postura elegante. Passos decididos na minha direção. Sua respiração ofegante, o seu peito subia e descia arfando.

Jesse foi um namorado muito dedicado, paciente, apaixonado, carinhoso, gentil, amigo, companheiro, um ótimo parceiro musical. Mas eu estraguei tudo por causa de uma coisinha chamada popularidade, ou melhor, (não seria pior?) a falta dela. Com o vídeo de Run Joey Run, perdi Jesse, o meu Jesse, e foi ai que tudo o que os outros pensavam aconteceu de fato. Jesse voltou para o Vocal Adrenalina e partiu meu coração.

Hoje penso como as coisas poderiam ser diferentes se eu não tivesse colocado meu namoro em risco por causa daquela lição estúpida do Sr. Schue. Nesse instante em que ele esta bem na minha frente com a mão erguida no ar à procura da minha, percebo o quanto ele me fez falta. A sua presença marcante, seus gestos firmes e cavalheiros, o cheiro de sua colônia, a maneira como me sinto quando ele está por perto. É como se meu corpo fosse atraído instantaneamente em sua direção, como se meu coração tivesse uma bússola interna e me guiasse para os seus braços. Uni-me a ele na canção, nos vozes se encaixando perfeitamente.

_**We could've had it all**__**  
><strong>__**Rolling in the deep**__**  
><strong>__**You had my heart and soul through your hand**__**  
><strong>__**And you played it**__**  
><strong>__**To the beat**__**  
><strong>_

A letra da musica parecia ser escrita para nos dois, tanta coisa poderia ter sido diferente. Eu mudei, será que ele também havia mudado? Será que ele deixou de ser o meu Jesse e voltou a ser St. James o líder de coral extremamente competitivo? Eu não sou mais aquela Rachel, ingênua e inexperiente no quesito amoroso. Tudo que aconteceu depois dele foi menos relevante, menos desafiador, menos excitante, menos surpreendente, mas ainda sim continuei considerando minhas opções. Finn era um grande amigo, bom cantor e apesar de tudo acho que ele gosta de mim. Ele pode ser confuso às vezes e não saber quais são suas prioridades no inicio, mas ele até que foi um bom namorado. Até continuar com uma mentira por meses. Odeio mentiras, prefiro uma verdade que doa, a uma mentira que magoa.

O fato de Finn ter dormido com a Santana não foi determinante para o termino do nosso namoro, o que fez acabar nosso namoro foi a mentira da parte dele e a verdade da minha parte. Lembro que estava furiosa com o Finn e queria de alguma forma fazê-lo sentir-se da mesma maneira que eu, mas foi estúpido ficar com o Noah sabendo que isso já tinha acontecido antes com a Quinn. Contudo, é errado pedir que a outra pessoa no relacionamento se dedique tanto quanto você? Que ela seja honesta e verdadeira ainda que não fale ou faça o que você espera?

Não deveria fazer comparações, mas não consigo evitar, de todos os meus relacionamentos - todos não tão bem sucedidos devo acrescentar - o que tive com o Jesse foi o mais marcante. Ele me fazia me sentir especial e amada. E quando ele olha nos meus olhos eu sei que ele enxerga muito mais do que a garota que usa suéteres estampados e meias três- quartos, ele consegue ver a verdadeira Rachel Berry escondida por trás da atuação que me permiti fazer para evitar um sofrimento maior.

A falsa atitude Diva, quantas vezes eu cheguei em casa e me tranquei no quarto e chorei. Chorei por causa das raspadinhas, das piadas, das ofensas, dos chingamentos, dos olhares questionadores na minha direção. Mas eu me mantinha firme e minha mascara estava lá, a diva aspirante à estrela da Broadway, que finge não ligar para o que os outros falam. E eu não ligo, mas eu só sou humana, tá legal? Eu tenho todo o direito de ficar chateada com os comentários que fazem ao meu respeito e por mais que no fim do dia eu esteja bem, preciso desabafar de alguma forma para me livrar desses pensamentos retrógrados dos moradores dessa cidade.

Olhando firme suas Iris já dando lugar à imensidão negra de suas pupilas azuis já dilatadas, ele chega mais perto, arrisca um toque, passa a costas da mão direita pela lateral do meu braço e contrariando meus comandos cerebrais me arrepio com esse simples toque. Ele sabe o tipo de sensações que causa em mim. Ele sempre soube. Desde a primeira vez que o vi, ele sabia o que se passava nos meus pensamentos, e mais tarde o que se passava no meu coração. Quanta coisa mudou daquele dia para cá. Mas nos não seriamos os mesmos, não estaríamos dividindo esse momento se as coisas na tivessem tomado o rumo inesperado e mudado completamente as minhas expectativas sobre relacionamentos.

-É bom te ver de novo, Rachel.

- Jesse, o que está fazendo aqui?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 – Hello again**

-É bom te ver de novo, Rachel.

- Jesse, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu sabia que te encontraria aqui. É o seu lugar preferido em todo o colégio. Não demorei muito para te encontrar.

- Por que você voltou?

- Para te ver. Eu precisava te ver. E quando ouvi você cantando, eu pensei em somente observá-la, mas cantar contigo de novo me trouxeram lembranças boas de nos dois.

- Jesse, eu não sei o que dizer.

-Sempre te deixei sem palavras não é mesmo? – falou ele numa tentativa de quebrar a tensão que nos envolvia.

- Deixava verbo no tempo passado, eu não sou mais a mesma.

- Eu também não.

Mais uma vez o silencio tomou conta do ambiente.

- Por quê? – perguntei.

- Quer realmente saber o motivo? – replicou ele.

- Sim. – respondi decidida, mas não sei ao certo se quero saber a resposta.

- Eu fiz tudo aquilo, não por mim, ou pelo meu grupo, eu fiz o que fiz contigo a pedido da sua mãe.

- Shelby? O que ela tem haver com o fato de você ter partido meu coração, me humilhado e me permitido sofrer como jamais imaginei que fosse sofrer. – Isso não faz o menor sentido, sei que a vitoria do Vocal Adrenaline era de grande importância para a Corcoran, mas daí a armar um plano desses só para destruir a concorrência é demais.

- Ela queria que você soubesse da verdade, mas não podia se aproximar por causa de um documento que ela assinou quando você nasceu. Ela pediu que eu arrumasse uma maneira de colocar a fita nas suas coisas e quando você a ouvisse saberia que era ela. – É claro que eu saberia que era ela, desde que eu tenha ouvido a pessoa uma vez sei reconhecer sua voz. A ouvi cantando no palco do Carmel e na ocasião achei sua voz fantástica. Quando ouvi a fita, não demorei tanto para reconhecer a voz distinta da senhorita Corcoran.

- Ela pediu para você se aproximar de mim?

- Sim. Ela nunca pediu para me envolver romanticamente contigo, mas aconteceu Rachel, eu me apaixonei por você. – Tudo isso seria verdade? Ele havia se apaixonado por mim? Rachel Berry, garota obcecada com musicais da Broadway e suéteres.

-Jesse, isso não responde o porquê você está aqui. – Tentei mudar o assunto - Não deveria estar em Los Angeles?

- Eu estava em Los Angeles, mas percebi que não podia conviver comigo mesmo se eu não tivesse seu perdão. O que eu fiz com você é o meu maior arrependimento. Eu jamais deveria ter trocado amor por um campeonato de coral. Talvez pelo primeiro, mas nunca o quarto.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer. Eu acredito que nos dois estávamos chateados e com o ego ferido, mas isso é parte do passado. – falei francamente.

- Rachel, você me perdoa? – perguntou ele me olhando nos olhos. Quantas vez já mergulhei nesse mar azul de suas Iris. Seu olhar transmitia arrependimento, dor, carinho e busca por redenção, tudo de uma só vez.

- O que aconteceu naquele dia já foi superado e já te perdoei pelo que me fez passar. – falei desviando de seu olhar.

- E então o que vai fazer quanto ao baile? – perguntou ele alcançando meu pulso e inevitavelmente olhei naqueles olhos de novo.

- Eu vou com a Mercedes e com o Sam, um encontro triplo, não desse jeito que você está pensando. Nem um de nós duas tínhamos um par e Sam está passando por uma situação difícil então eu pensei que contratá-lo para ser nosso acompanhante. – Não havia por que mentir ou esconder a verdade. Eu nunca faria isso com Jesse. Ele sempre fora verdadeiro comigo, ao menos eu achava que ele era, e eu poderia falar qualquer coisa com ele, sem medo de que ele fosse me julgar por isso ou aquilo.

- isso parece legal, mas vocês vão ter que dividir o tal garoto. Que tal se me juntasse a vocês, assim Mercedes poderia ficar com o Sam e eu... – sugeriu ele.

- Eu aceito proposta, mas não pense que vamos dançar uma musica lenta e depois... – "**Rachel! Ninguém falou em dançar com ele, e muito menos dançar, ainda mais uma musica lenta!"**

- Você vai cair em meus braços?

- É, eu não vou cair nesse seu charme de novo.

- Então, te pego as sete. – disse ele saindo, me deixando mais confusa do que nunca. Por que eu aceitei a proposta dele mesmo? Pela Mercedes, ela merece ter um encontro com um cara legal e eu estando nele, vai atrapalhar a interação entre os dois, já que eu gosto bastante de falar e eles por outro lado, são tão quietos.

**Rachel voltou para os corredores do Mackenly High School, Finn estava em seu encalço.**

- Rachel, é verdade que Jesse está de volta? Eu ouvi um boato de que Jesse voltou para Lima. É verdade?

- Sim. – respondi.

- Mas por que você está dando trela para esse cara?Eu não confio nele.

- Olha Finn, você é um ótimo amigo e um garoto muito fofo, mas quem eu converso ou deixo de conversar deixou de ser da conta quando terminou comigo.

- Rachel, você não se lembra o que ele fez com você? Ele te fez coisas horríveis, ele partiu seu coração. – "É ele não foi o único"

- Você não pode mais dizer o que eu devo fazer Ok? Se eu quiser ir ao baile com Jesse ou com Sam ou com quem seja, isso não importa mais por que foi você que terminou comigo, se lembra?

- Mas eu ainda me importo com você...

- Olha, tudo o que te peço é, não importa quem eu escolha, você vai me apoiar, assim como eu tenho apoiado você e a Quinn.

- Poderia ser qualquer um menos ele, Rach.

- Eu resolvi dar uma segunda chance a ele. Você fez o mesmo com a Quinn. As pessoas mudam, por que ele não poderia?- terminando o assunto com o Finn. Peguei meus materiais no armário e fui embora do colégio, tinha muito que pensar. E esse muito atendia pelo nome de Jesse St. James.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 – Jar of hearts **

Talvez a idéia de ir com o Jesse ao baile não foi tão ruim. Ele me pediu perdão e eu o perdoei e disse para ele que muito tempo já tinha se passado. O que é verdade, mas não quer dizer que eu tenha esquecido. Eu ainda tinha que escolher uma musica para cantar no baile, liguei meu Ipod e coloquei no modo aleatório, liguei. A música que começou a tocar pertencia a nós dois, Hello do Lionel Richie. Tinha que ser logo essa musica? Lembrei do dia em que o conheci na biblioteca do colégio, nos dois sentados no piano cantando pela primeira vez.

Lembro do sorriso que ele deu ao final da canção e sua oferta de fazermos aquilo mais vezes, ali por dentro eu respondia que poderia cantar com ele para sempre, mas por fora não conseguir imitir um som se quer, acho que sorri. Lembrei do dia em que eu estava no meu banheiro pensando se me entregaria ou não a ele. E ele me esperou com paciência e entendeu que eu não estava pronta ainda. Naquela noite eu adormeci em seus braços enquanto ele me fazia cafuné até que peguei no sono.

O toque do meu celular me despertou das lembranças e ao som de Don't Rain on my Parade começou a se sobrepor ao som do aparelho stereo.

**#Rachel: Alô, Rachel Berry falando. ****Quem fala?**

**#Kurt: Rachel eu quero saber que historia é essa de ir ao baile com o St. James. **

**# Rachel: eu vou com ele por que a Mercedes merece ter uma noite de cinderela e se nos dividíssemos o príncipe não seria um conto de fadas e sim um conto de terror. Quer dizer tirando os zumbis e tudo mais. **

**#Kurt: Tudo bem, eu entendo que você queira fazer algo pela Cedes, mas ir com o Jesse?**

**#Rachel: Por que ninguém acredita que ele tenha mudado?**

**# Kurt: Talvez por que da ultima vez que ele partiu um café da manhã na sua cabeça. **

**# Rachel: Eu sei disso, fui eu que fiquei sonhando com os pequenos pintinhos que deixaram de nascer, por causa daquela atrocidade. Olha, Kurt, eu vou ao baile, vou dançar e me divertir como todo mundo, se quem está me acompanhando é o Jesse, que seja, não é como se eu fosse voltar com ele antes da coroação. **

**# Kurt: Eu só quero que você fique bem. **

**# Rachel: Eu estou. **

**# Kurt: Nos vemos mais tarde então?**

**# Rachel: Claro que sim, assistir Funny Girl e Rent contigo é sagrado, não mudaria nossa sexta feira por nada no mundo. Daqui a pouco eu chego. Beijo.**

Terminando a conversa com o Kurt eu desci para a cozinha, preparei um sanduiche de queijo quente e voltei para meu quarto para arrumar a bolsa com os itens que eu precisava. O DVD de Funny girl, uma barra de chocolates, meu celular e minha carteira. Com tudo pronto, sai de casa e peguei meu carro para ir até a casa de Kurt. Ele me recebeu com um beijo no rosto e nos fomos para seu quarto. Ele tinha uma TV grande onde assistíamos filmes e também seriados.

- Kurt, como sempre, a tarde de hoje foi muito agradável, eu receio que já tenha que ir.

- Rachel, você não quer ver o Finn, não é?

-É, e não é, quer dizer, mais cedo hoje, ele me disse para não ir ao baile com o Jesse e também que se importava comigo e o clima ficou estranho. Eu pedi que ele respeitasse minha decisão e que me apoiasse assim como eu estou fazendo com relação à ele e a Quinn.

- Deve ser difícil, ver eles dois juntos.

- Não é nada disso, eu acho que superei o Finn. Não me incomoda mais vê-lo com ela. O que me incomodo é como ele olha para mim. Ele nunca está certo do que quer, se está com a Quinn, ele corre atrás de mim, se está comigo fica confuso por causa dela. Eu cansei disso.

- Eu não sabia que você já estava tão decidida.

- Estou, todos os meus esforços são para ir para Nova York, isso não vai acontecer se eu ficar me preocupando com Finn.

- Eu entendo. Pelo menos o Blaine vai me acompanhar, quando eu for, assim nós três estaremos na cidade onde os sonhos se realizam.

- Eu espero que sim, amigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 – Prom**

Noite de baile. Aqui estou eu de frente ao espelho com meu vestido tomara que caia rosa bebe. Olho de novo meu penteado, feito no salão de beleza do bairro. Minha franja perfeitamente escovada com duas mechas soltas na lateral, meu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo à meia altura deixando o visual bem estruturado com certa ondulação.

Jesse chegou, ouvi a buzina de seu carro. Tenho certeza de que meu pai Leroy deve estar na varanda ameaçando ele, de novo. Meus pais não ficaram nada felizes em saber que eu ia com Jesse, já que da ultima vez que seu nome foi mencionado por mim, eu estava coberta de claras de ovos e chorando compulsivamente. Eu falei que era por causa da Mercedes, o que de fato é verdade, mas Kurt me alertou perguntando se eu não estava usando a Mercedes como desculpa. Sinceramente? Eu não sei talvez eu esteja.

Peguei meus brincos na cômoda e desci as escadas, quando desci vejo meu pai Hiram parado com uma câmera na mão.

- Pai, eu disse que não queria tirar fotos.

- Sem essa estrelinha, a noite do baile é importante e você está maravilhosa, preciso registrar esse momento. Como vai fazer o capitulo sobre o baile na sua biografia se não tiver uma foto para colocar? – assim ele me convenceu, tudo em nome da arte. Afinal quando lançarem a minha biografia quero ter o Maximo de registro.

- Diga Broadway.

- Broadway. – falei com um sorriso. – Feliz? – perguntei. – Agora preciso ir, não quero deixar meu acompanhante ser morto por meu pai.

- Morto? Não só torturado um pouquinho. – brincou ele.

- Pai, é serio.

- Divirta-se e mais uma coisa, eu coloquei um spray de pimenta na sua bolsa. Não precisa fazer nada que não queira. Ouviu bem?

- Sim. Eu te amo pai. Mas eu realmente tenho que ir.

Sai pela porta da frente e vi Jesse me esperando com seu terno azul marinho que lhe caía perfeitamente bem. Meu pai Leroy me deu um beijo no rosto e falou para eu ter cuidado. Jesse estava meio pálido, acho que meu pai foi um pouco duro com ele. Ele como um perfeito cavalheiro abriu a porta do passageiro para eu entrar. Ele entrou no carro e fomos buscar Sam no hotel onde ele estava, para depois pegar a Mercedes.

Chegando ao Mackenly nos vimos como ficou o ginásio depois de decorado. O palco foi montado na lateral da quadra esportiva, alguns instrumentos estavam já montados como a bateria vermelha. O teto estava todo enfeitado com luzes brilhantes dando um ar de céu estrelado. Logo na entrada tinha uma estrela gigante bem iluminada feita pelo clube de Teatro. Tiramos fotos para o anuário, Mercedes com Sam e eu com Jesse. A pose era livre, com isso Jesse se posicionou atrás de mim e colocou seus braços na minha cintura. Sorri feito uma boba, só me recuperando depois do flash da maquina fotográfica.

Algumas pessoas do clube do coral já tinham chegado, Tina e Mike, Santana acompanhada pelo Karofsky, Noah e Lauren, todos sentados esperando o primeiro número musical. Quando Artie chegou os meninos subiram ao palco para começar as apresentações da noite.

Ao som de Friday, Jesse estendeu sua mão como em um pedido para dançar comigo. **O que eu faço? Rachel é só uma musica, não como se vocês fosse se casar ou algo do tipo. **Aceitei e fomos para o meio do ginásio para remexer o esqueleto no ritmo da canção.

- Jesse, você poderia pegar um ponche para mim. Eu estou com a garganta seca e como vou me apresentar ainda hoje, não posso descuidar das cordas vocais.

- Eu volto num instante. – falou solicito.

Eu fui sentar na nossa mesa e vi o corpo gigante de Finn vir até onde eu estava.

- Rachel, então você veio mesmo com ele?

-Sim, eu vim. – **onde ele queria chegar com isso?**

- Por que você fez isso? Ele não é o cara certo para você.

- Eu sei o que é melhor para mim. – disse decidida.

- Não sabe não, se não teria me escolhido. – **Como ele se atreve?**

- Você ficou louco garoto? Você terminou comigo para ficar com a Quinn. E não o contrario.

- Rachel, eu acho que nos dois viemos com a pessoa errada no baile.

- Não, eu vim com meus amigos e eles são as pessoas com quem eu queria ter vindo.

- Rachel eu acho que ainda gosto de você. – despejou ele.

- Finn, por favor, não faz isso. Eu vou te falar mais uma vez, acabou. Eu e você não vai rolar.

- Rachel, algum problema? – perguntou Jesse voltando com um copo na mão.

- Não, o Finn já estava de saída. – eu falei e Finn se virou e saiu.

- Ele te aborreceu? – questionou Jesse.

- Não.

- Eu te conheço, você não precisa fingir comigo. Uma das coisas que mais gosto em você é sua sinceridade, não seria você se não falasse a verdade.

- Eu tenho que me aprontar para cantar. – falei e sai em direção ao palco.

Eu tinha escolhido uma balada romântica para cantar hoje mais devido aos recentes acontecimentos resolvi mudar a musica, por que o Finn precisa entender de uma vez por todas que havia acabado tudo entre nós.

Falei com a banda e eles conheciam a musica por que ela estava na lista que mandei para eles entre as opções que eu tinha para cantar no baile. Peguei o microfone e o piano invadiu o ginásio com as primeiras notas musicais.

_**I know I can't take one more step towards you**_

_**Cause all that's waiting is regret**_

_**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**_

_**You lost the love I loved the most**_

Comecei a cantar e Finn olhou na minha direção. Eu o encarei de volta, para ele ter certeza de que eu estava cantando para ele.

_**I learned to live, half alive**_

_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_

_**Running 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**I hear you're asking all around**_

_**If I am anywhere to be found**_

_**But I have grown too strong**_

_**To ever fall back in your arms**_

_**I've learned to live, half alive**_

_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_

_**Running 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Dear, it took so long just to feel alright**_

_**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**_

_**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**_

_**Cause you broke all your promises**_

_**And now you're back**_

_**You don't get to get me back**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_

_**Running around leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Don't come back at all**_

_**(x2)**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are**_

Terminei minha apresentação e Jesse me pegou do palco, ele não precisava mais gostei de estar em seus braços de novo. Blaine, Tina e Brittany iam se apresentar. Blaine estava arrasando no desempenho e as meninas também. Jesse e eu estamos dançando bem colados e ele beijou a curva do meu pescoço.

- Hei, se afaste dela. – ouvi Finn falar.

- Cara, isso não é da sua conta. – disse Jesse.

- Essa é a minha escola, então é da minha conta.

- Ela não é sua namorada, então se toca folgado.

Finn se irritou e empurrou Jesse. Quinn e eu estávamos em vão tentando separar os dois.

- Parem!

- Você está estragando tudo!

- Parem já com isso.

Finn fechou a mão para dar um soco no Jesse, meu acompanhante abaixou-se bem a tempo de escapar de um olho roxo.

- O baile acabou para você, Sugar Ray. Para você também Marvelous Marvin. Os dois já para fora. Vamos! – Treinadora Silvestre pegou os dois pela orelha levando-os para fora do ginásio.

- Mas eu e ele estamos concorrendo para Rei e Rainha do Baile – falou Quinn.

- Que peninha. – respondeu Sue com sarcasmo.

- Rachel, isso é culpa sua, sabia?

- Como minha culpa se eu nem se quer falei direito com Finn hoje. – ok isso não era totalmente verdade, mas ela estava me acusando de uma coisa que eu não fiz.

- Ele ainda gosta de você. Ele me falou isso antes de a gente chegar aqui. Ele não quer mais ficar comigo. Eu pedi para ele esperar até a coroação, mas ele tinha que estragar tudo.

- Olha Quinn, acredite em mim quando eu digo que não quero mais o Finn, eu não agüento mais os momentos de indecisão dele. E acho que gosto de outra pessoa. Ou ainda gosto.

- Você esta falando do Jesse não é?

- Sim. Mas é difícil. Por que todos ficam me dizendo para ter cuidado e não acreditam que ele mudou mas...

- Eu sei, você tem que se cuidar para não acabar machucada como da ultima vez.

- Isso.

- Eu sei que eu sou a ultima pessoa de quem você pediria conselhos, mas eu acho que você deveria ir atrás dele.

- Do Finn? Nem pensar.

- Não do Jesse.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: O próximo será o ultimo capitulo. Bjos :***


	5. Chapter 5

**N/a: Capitulo final. Boa leitura**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5 – I Just Love you<strong>

Corri em direção ao estacionamento passando pelo corredor vazio do colégio. Não encontrei com ele. Para onde ele foi? Caminhei mais um pouco e vi o campo de futebol americano. Eu o vi sentado nas arquibancadas. Subi degrau por degrau ao seu encontro.

- Jesse.

- Rachel, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim para ver como está. – **Será que eu não podia ser menos obvia? **

- Eu estou bem, o Finndiota não conseguiu me acertar, a falta de coordenação dele é assustadora, mas nesse caso foi extremamente útil.

- É verdade. – disse concordando.

- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? Vai perder o baile.

- Eu nem queria vir tanto nesse baile.

- Como assim, o baile é um dos ritos de passagem da vida adolescente.

- Eu sei bem quais são minhas prioridades, ver a coroação de um baile adolescente, definitivamente não está entre elas. – falei. Ele sorriu o sorriso que me aquece, desde o dia em que o vi pela primeira vez.

- Rachel, eu preciso te falar. – com essas palavras minha mente foi ao extremo nas possibilidades do que aquilo poderia significar. – Eu sei que aceitei vir ao baile contigo, para lhe fazer companhia, mas não posso mais me enganar. Eu não estou aqui para te acompanhar, eu estou aqui, por que eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei. Desde a primeira vez que a vi, naquela biblioteca vestida com uma blusa de laço amarelo e saia vermelha. Desde aquele momento meu coração não bate mais por vontade própria, ele bate por você Rachel.

- Jesse. – Honestamente eu nunca ficava sem palavras, sempre fui uma pessoa bem articulada e falante, mas na presença dele eu perdia o rumo dos meus pensamentos.

Minhas mãos tomaram vida própria e foram de encontro ao seu peito, senti seu coração acelerado no peito através da camisa social. Meus pés deram passos involuntários na sua direção. Como um imã poderoso me puxando com força para seus braços, eu cedi e me entreguei ali de corpo, alma, mente e coração. Eu era dele, somente dele e naquele momento eu tive a certeza de que ele era meu. Suas mãos agarrando firme minhas costas, me dando o equilíbrio que eu não tinha com ele assim tão perto.

Fechei os olhos e me entreguei aos sentidos. Senti seu perfume, senti seu corpo junto a mim. Estávamos abraçados, colados um ao outro, nada no mundo poderia me tirar dali, ali eu me sentia segura do resto do mundo. Ele delicadamente suspendeu meu olhar para encarar seus olhos, azuis da cor do mar, que agora transbordavam desejo. Sinto como se meu coração pudesse transbordar de tanta emoção.

- Olá. – ele disse ainda me olhando profundamente. Seus braços a minha volta impedindo que eu fosse a qualquer outro lugar. Como se eu pudesse desejar estar em outro lugar que não seja ao seu lado.

- Olá. – respondi.

- Me diga como ganhar seu coração. – implorou ele colando nossas testas.

- Não posso falar de algo que não me pertence mais. – **Ele é seu**. Completei em pensamento.

- E de quem é ele? – questionou com o hálito quente. Sua respiração pinicando minha pele, aquecendo meu rosto.

- Seu somente seu. – afirmei.

- Era eu que você procurava? – perguntou ele.

- Sempre foi você. – **Como eu quero falar que te amo, que ainda te quero. Mas eu quero, não, eu preciso que você diga primeiro, eu quero ter certeza absoluta do que nos estamos vivendo aqui e agora é real. **

- Rachel, eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei. – finalmente falou ele. Parecia que ele havia escutado meus pensamentos e respondido exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir. Ele tirou um fio rebelde e colocou atrás de minha orelha. Com isso sua mão veio até minha nuca e seu polegar acariciava minha bochecha.

Eu o beijei, no começo foi só um selinho. Nossas bocas explorando de novo um território que uma vez já fora desbravado. Ele não tinha pressa nenhuma, nem eu. Subi minha mão para seu pescoço, eu o queria mais perto. Assim entreabri a boca dando passagem para ele aprofundar o beijo. Ele entendeu o recado silencioso e sugou minha língua. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer para me agradar. E assim nos estávamos na arquibancada, nos beijando ardentemente, sem ligar para mais nada no mundo. Eu era dele e ele era meu, nada poderia jamais mudar isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: Primeira St. Berry terminada, amei escrever essa fic, mas deu trabalho e acho que preciso de um tempo para terminar minhas outras fics, antes postar outra historia desse casal. Obrigada por lerem e se estiverem interessados, leiam minhas outras fics. Super bjo, Amanda**


End file.
